What He Doesn't Know
by Kia-B
Summary: And Hinata was sure, "What Naruto doesn't know," Sasuke watched her almost like a predator. "Won't hurt him, eh?"


What He Doesn't Know

**Author Note: Alright, this was a request from one from a fan. This is my first time ever actually doing a requested story. So sorry if it may suck or not meet what you were hoping for but here goes nothing.**

**.**

.

She sat comfortably on her bed.

Alone as usual… but she preferred it that way. She rather liked it more this way. Not having to hear snoring or have bronzy arm lying over her waist… and Kami with his mouth close to her ear as he snored louder!

Kami, how she hated snoring.

She sighed bringing her thumb and index finger to either side of the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe her slight headache, in a circular motion.

She stood walking to her closet pulling out a pale blue blouse and black pencil skirt. She bent to pick up her newest pair of shoes. She didn't buy them.

_He _did.

She smiled warmly grazing her finger over the glossy texture before slipping them on. She turned her ankle to different angles, checking them out.

Satisfied she walked to the dresser picking up the perfume that _he _enjoyed on her. It was light, very soft but sweet… She grabbed a brush, starting from her scalp bringing it gently down her navy hue tresses. She applied nude lip gloss and sighed.

_He _liked the more natural look. She didn't mind that.

She grabbed her well-over expensive purse and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the pictures of her and her husband that hung perfectly against the wall. Her opal eyes landed on the bento that sat on the counter.

Naruto was such an idiot.

She smiled grabbing the bento that she made for him. He always forgot, maybe on purpose. He knew she would bring it to him and he liked to show her off to his other co-workers. She would blush and playfully hit him when he told her she was beautiful. She would then deny it and he would laugh at her 'modesty.'

She knew she was beautiful. _He_ never failed to let her know.

She smacked her teeth, letting a small smile grace her soft features. She went out into her car, sliding in before fixing everything to her liking. She rode down the usual crowded highways.

Soon enough she pulled the huge twenty-story building with a huge 'U' on the front. Just the sight of it made her shiver with excitement. She got out carrying the bento in one hand and her bag in the other. She walked up to the secretary. "Ah, Ms. Uzumaki!"

She smiled. "He l-left his bento a-again." She praised herself for the perfect amount of stutter and blush she gave the woman. She nodded pointing along. Hinata gave a small, fake smile before heading to the tenth floor.

The mail room.

She stood on the elevator silently. With every floor and its faint bumping every time as she passed another level, she felt her heart pound. She looked down, absently twisting her thin wedding band. The door finally opened and she busied herself listening to clanking of her amazing shoes that squeezed ever so slightly at the tip.

She turned the corner seeing the cubicles coming into the view. She walked pass the workers giving them a shy grin, responding quietly to them as they greeted her. She turned left coming to door with a small window.

She opened it slowing taking in the bright blond hair and brunette that were busy talking instead of filing the papers.

He was such a waste.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She called out. He turned with a huge, loving smile. "You f-forgot your bento!"

He hugged her. "Awh, how does that keep happening?" His thumb brushed over her cheek before planting a well-planned, completely calm kiss on her lips.

She hated it. He always tasted like salty ramen.

She smiled. "You do it on p-purpose."

He grabbed her shoulders. "Why, Hinata I would never!"

She giggled at his antic. It was so sweet. He thought she cared. Kiba walked over. "Hello Hinata-chan."

"Hello Kiba-san," She smiled at him. His amber eyes ran over her outfit. She moved her hair over her shoulder. "How is everything?"

He nodded. "Good, I gotta tell ya' Naruto," He slung an arm over the blond's shoulder. "You have her looking better every day."

Hinata laughed. She hated Kiba. "Kiba-san!"

Naruto chuckled. "The best for my lovely wife." He kissed her temple. Oh, and how he loved her.

The best? Was he referring to her bare needs? She handed him the bento. "Ne, Naruto… you're the best." She lied, kissing him softly. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

He and Kiba laughed. "What is that teme going to do? Fire me?" He could and he would if it wasn't for her.

She blushed. "Stop it."

He chuckled. "Alright then, I will see you tonight?"

She nodded. "Un-huh"

"We can go to that new ramen shop!" He grinned. She inwardly sighed. She hated ramen. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Naruto." She hugged him. "I love you."

She should stop these lies but it felt so good. He smiled against her head. "I love you too."

She stepped back. "Alright." She turned blowing him one last kiss before disappearing back down the hall and passed the workers to the elevator. She stepped in and ran her finger over the buttons lightly.

Instead of clicking one, she grinned and clicked twenty. She felt the elevator jump lightly making the knots in her stomach tighten. She chewed on her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair giving it a little volume.

Her eyes followed the numbers as she passed the floors.

_14_

She unbuttoned her shirt by three buttons.

_16_

She pressed her back against the wall, breathing slowly. Her heart was racing. With her free hand she took to holding onto the metal bar inside. "Calm down Hinata…" She whispered.

_18_

She closed her eyes as 19 went by and the light ding was letting her know it was time. She stepped off walking down a hallway that opened into an office. She looked at the assistance's desk and she was gone on break as usual. She clicked along the hardwood floors pausing in front of two dark oak doors. She knocked five times, it was a little beat.

_Knock, knock…_ Pause. _Knock…_ Pause. _Knock, knock._

She stepped back as the door opened. She sat her bag down on the door handle. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed showing off his muscles that tried fighting the crisp fabric. His left leg rested over his right one. He looked up at her with a smirk.

"My Hinata-chan," His voice was husky and smooth as usual. It still managed to send chills up her spine. "You look amazing in those shoes."

She looked down before spinning around giving him a 360 view. "You do have the best taste."

He nodded. "Let's be honest," He uncrossed his limbs, resting his hands behind him on large desk. "That dobe can't provide for you."

She shrugged. "I know."

He chuckled pushing himself off the desk walking towards her like a predator that he was. She felt his hand slide around her small waist before resting his nose in the crook of her neck. "You're wearing it."

She nodded grazing his neck with her freshly manicured nails. "I always do." She breathed as he pulled back. His onyx eyes sucked in her lilac ones. Her heart began to pound in her ears, throughout her body and other more sensitive areas.

He ran a hand through her hair. "Kami, you're beautiful."

She tilted her head into his warm hands. "Thank you."

His hand found her cheek then neck before running along her collar bone and rested over her heart. "Your heart is out of control, hime."

She sighed. "It's your fault," She confessed wrapped her arms around his neck. "You make me this way." His hand ran down her side hiking up her skirt before pulling at her underwear.

"You know what pisses me off?" He muttered in her ear.

She watched him. "What is it?"

He frowned. "That I must share you. You are mine."

She squeaked as he pulled them down. "I know that."

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows that my name is invisibly burned into your thighs."

She giggled. "Quite the poetic, Sasuke?" She shook her head. "He doesn't have a clue." She should probably care. She wanted to care… no, no she didn't. She didn't love Naruto. Frankly, she didn't really like him either.

His childish way grew mundane and bothersome.

Yet, he did nothing wrong.

He didn't really drive her to Sasuke. She welcomed the power-house boss with open arms. She didn't want anything in return but he gave her gifts. Some were just to remind her that Naruto could never pay for any of it.

She would smile and wear it for him. Naruto didn't notice her new clothes, her new smell and he didn't even see her personality changes.

He was oblivious. She actually liked that about him. Better the keep him in the dark. No, better for her to stay in the dark with this man.

His boss.

His best friend.

One he considered to be a brother. Sasuke didn't give a shit about Naruto's feeling when it came to certain things.

Or certain people for that matter because quite frankly he would take Hinata from him, not that he already hadn't. She knew what she was doing. She wanted him.

She was greedy, he wanted to conclude.

He knew that wasn't the case though.

She didn't care about the man's feeling she just liked the rush of it all. She felt powerful for once. She was a bitch and accepted the title proudly.

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for four years.

Sasuke and Hinata had been seeing each other for two years, five months and fourteen days.

They were clever if that was one thing for sure. He didn't have Naruto work late nights, he let him go home and be with her. He allowed it so he wouldn't get any ideas. As unlikely as that would be.

He made sure his assistance left for her normal hour lunch that he extended. After they played around upstairs Hinata would take the elevator back down stairs like nothing ever happened. He had to face it. She was a damn good actress. She could be playing him but he doubted that highly. Yet, it was something at he kept in the back of his mind.

He would go to lunch and met her somewhere private.

It was a nice plan and nobody knew about it.

She watched him for a moment before he claimed her lips in a heated battle. He didn't care about the sweet, soft stuff… oh no, he didn't have time for that. He felt her hands pull lightly at his ebony hair. He smirked against her lips before pulling away letting her catch her breath. "Good." He walked to his desk pulling out a thin, long, black box before sliding to her.

"Sasuke…"

He raised his hand. "Take it."

She didn't really like that he was buying her things but he refused to stop. "Sasuke, you don't have to buy me anything."

He smiled. "Hinata, would you open the box."

She sat on his desk, crossing her legs revealing more skin that was safe. She opened the box to see a key on a long silver chain. She pulled it out. "A key?"

He nodded. "It's the key to my house."

Her lilac eyes widened. "Sasuke…" He stood placing himself between her legs. She smiled. "I like it, you know?"

He placed soft kisses on her neck. "I know." She giggled wrapping her legs around him. "When will you leave that idiot, already?"

She sighed. They had been through this. "I'm not leaving him."

He unbuckled his belt. "I can't help but feel like a sideline-hoe."

She covered her mouth from laughing. "You know, I love you." She stared at him. "I do." He stared at her. What did that shit matter anyway? He liked hanging out with Naruto knowing that he was not only providing for his wife but is the reason for that smile. He was the one making sure she is treated the way only an Uchiha can.

Naruto is just a mail boy and only because Hinata begged him to hire him. He asked her wouldn't it be harder for her to come see him. She said the opposite.

He gave the dobe the easiest job that would never allow him any reason to come to the twentieth floor. He even gave his friend a raise. Sasuke felt like he was the nicest boss and employee could have. He didn't even call Naruto out on his fuck-ups which were often. He would do it every once and a while to keep the show going. He smirked. "I love you too."

She nodded. "Now, hurry up." He wondered sometimes how she kept up the act of being with two men that are so close to each other. How did she go home and sleep in the same bed with that idiot and not feel some type of… something? Sasuke didn't care how she did it as long as she did it.

So then without a second thought he gave her the cause of that smile that she showed off to Naruto, proudly.

After they finished she buttoned her shirt still sitting on his desk. His eyes lingered on hers. She slid off the oak desk. She rubbed her unmarked neck. They were sneaky not stupid. "Do you need help cleaning up?" She eyed the papers that littered the floors.

"I got it."

She twisted her skirt around. "Mm." She smiled putting back on her shoes. He didn't move from his chair. "I will see you later." She kissed his cheek.

He grabbed her wrist. "Are you sure?" Why did he feel like he was being pulled on by the same string as Naruto?

She bit her lip before kissing him deeply which he as usual dominated in seconds. She pulled away. "Yes," She walked to the door. "I have to get ready to eat ramen with Naruto now." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "Have fun with that."

She smiled pressing her back to the door. "I love you, Sasuke."

He leaned forward. "I love you more."

She nodded walking out. She got on the elevator and took the time to fix herself just like before. Plain, simple and Naruto's wife. She wore a smile as the doors opened and she waved goodbye to the receptionist and walked out the door.

Back to her little car that Sasuke so badly wanted to upgrade.

Back to her house that Sasuke wanted to move her out of.

Back to her boring marriage that Sasuke always managed to spice up.

Back to Naruto that Sasuke wanted to steal her from.

At least he completed one out of four. She twisted her thin golden band absentmindedly. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She walked into the backroom but this time happier than she left it.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Alright again sorry if that sucked balls and had any grammatical errors. *sigh* alright bye! *drops mic***


End file.
